Black Honey
by xxblackrose
Summary: You gave me a life, a hope, an existence. Why must you take it all away? A story about a kunoichi's sufferings, a mutual understanding and a change of heart. [ItaXSaku][SasuXSaku][SaiXSaku]
1. Hush

Black Honey

Xxblackrose

**Summary: **You gave me a life, a hope, an existence. Why must you take it all away? Do you not love me anymore[SasuXSakuXItaXSai

* * *

**Authors Note: Hello XD This is xxblackrose. This is the 'project' that I've been working on over these past months. The first chapter may seem a little angst, but really, the story starts to pick up after this. I'll be going back to my other fictions...I haven't updated A Midsummer's Night Dream for a long time guilty smile. I'm going to re-edit it as well. So enjoy Black Honey, because this is the first fiction that I ever finished. **

**Once the other chapters are edited, I'll upload them too **

**PS: I was listening to the song 'Sarara' by Becky while I was writing this fanfic. It's a rather cheery song, so it might help with the mood if you listen to it while reading too. It's from the anime: Wagamama Fairy Mirumo de Pon!. Really, really cute...  
**

* * *

**Chapter One: Hush **

_Hush, people are crying_

_Another melody of sorrow._

_Give me a life, a hope, an existence_

_And then take it all away, _

_Until there is nothing left…_

"Let's go somewhere…more private." cooed the grey-haired man. "You wouldn't want someone to walk in on us would you, little kunoichi?"

The pink haired woman shook her head and kissed him. He kissed her back with twice the intimacy.

His eyes stopped at her chest. He wanted the kimono to go. He wanted to see what lay _behind_ the kimono. The way she ran her hand gracefully through his hair urged him to do more. He pinned her to the floor and straddled over her, preparing for what he was about to do. He wanted her to be prepared as well.

Sakura flinched as she felt the pressure between her legs. She knew what he wanted. Trouble is brewing.

"I'm not a whore…" she breathed, holding tightly onto her clothes.

"Of course you're not" he whispered, and he tugged harder at the kimono.

Sakura closed her eyes. This was getting out of hand. She had never intended to get this far. Her kimono was slipping slowly away and the man looked as if he could swallow her whole. She hated men. They snatch, they take but they never return a favour.

A wave of regret swept over her. She should never have accepted the mission. She was, as Kakashi had pointed out, too inexperienced.

_Hush, can you hear me_

_Do you understand me?_

_Please don't deceive yet again_

_And don't make me cry_

_Ever again in my life…_

The man smiled as the kimono disappeared onto the floor. He kicked it away and ran his hand down Sakura's semi-clad body. Sakura winced as he groped her already-sore breast. She fought the urge to kick him and did her best pretending to enjoy it. Her chest-binder was the next to fall onto the floor.

"You like this don't you?" he rasped. "You want me don't you?"

Sakura nodded and snaked her arm around his neck. The man smiled and ripped away the last remaining piece of clothing on her body. Fear grasped Sakura as he slid his hind body into hers. She's had enough. She can't do it. She can't lose her virginity to a monster.

"Don't touch me!" she screamed, pushing him away as hard as she could.

The man chuckled lightly and pinned her back down onto the hard futon.

"Finally can't take it anymore, kunoichi?" he laughed.

Sakura glared at him and bit savagely into one of his hand. She tasted blood.

"You little bitch!" he screamed. He let go of Sakura and went for her neck instead. His long fingers curled around her neck. Sakura coughed and gasped for breath.

_Hush, I think I'm dying_

_I want to see you_

_Come to me just once more_

_I don't want to remember you_

_As a shadow of my past._

"You think you can toy with Genji Endo?" he cried, squeezing harder.

Sakura's eyes filled with tears. Her life flashed before her eyes.

"_Naruto, just wait a little longer…"_

"_Hello forehead girl…" _

"_I am an avenger…"_

"_A ninja must not show any emotion under any circumstances." _

"…_I must obtain power no matter what…"_

"_Naruto, next time, we'll bring Sasuke back together…"_

"…_even if it means letting the devil take over my body…"_

"_Tsunade-sama, please let me be your apprentice!" _

"_SASUKE-KUN!"_

"_Thank you…" _

Sakura stared into her offenders eyes. How could she forget the very reason why she wanted to be stronger? She can't die yet. She promised Naruto and Sasuke she'll be there for them for the rest of her life. She's the student of copy ninja Kakashi and the fifth Hokage. Killing her, will have to take more than this.

She grasped her two hands around _his_ neck and squeezed with all her might. Her monstrous strength became her advantage.

Startled by her counter-attack, Genji Endo softened his grasp. Sakura darted instantly for the door. Unfortunely, Genji Endo, was just a tad faster. He blocked the door with his body and pushed Sakura back onto the futon.

"You're not going anywhere, little kunoichi", he said softly. "Not until we finish what we've started."

He lunged for Sakura and pinned her down once again. But this time, Sakura was ready. Her fist contacted with his stomach, throwing him across the room. He hit the wall and the wall crumbled around him. Sakura watched, pleased with her handiwork then gathered up her clothes.

"Not so soon…" came Genji Endo's voice from the mountain of stones. "You're underestimating my abilities."

Sakura whipped around. "Underestimating your abilities?"

Genji Endo smirked and pointed to the sake bottles that the two had previously been engaged in.

Sakura's eyes widened in realization. "You spiked my drink?"

Genji Endo smiled. "You should be feeling the effects…just about now."

Sakura rubbed her eyes. Her vision was blurring.

"You son of a bitch!" she cursed as she collapsed onto the floor.

Genji chuckled, crouching down to examine the wheezing kunoichi. Sakura's fists lashed out at him, but missed. She cursed herself for not realizing it sooner. Her vision was getting worse, and now her throat was starting to hurt.

_Hush, it is over_

_I can feel it all around_

_It's approaching the climax_

_When things are over_

_I will be gone_

It was just then, at that exact moment that the door to the room came crushing down. Sakura could feel the commotion, but she can't see it. A little blonde blur entered the room, followed by a group of black ones.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" the little blonde blur cried out.

_Naruto_

Sakura smiled. She's safe. Her best friend's here. Konoha's number one surprising shinobi is here.

"GET HIM!" Naruto shouted, pointing at Genji Endo. The little black blurs charged at him.

Genji Endo flew for door but Naruto's ANBU (little black blurs) squad was too fast for him. Within a minute, he was down and tied up. Naruto accompanied him outside before returning to Sakura's side.

"Sakura-chan, are you feeling okay?" Naruto asked.

Sakura opened her mouth.

Silence

Frantic, Sakura opened her mouth again.

Still Silence

Tears ran down her cheeks.

_Hush, I'm leaving_

_It is the end_

_The conclusion is always sad_

_But please only let me_

_Suffer alone_

"Sakura-chan, I can't hear you. Speak louder."

Sakura tried some more. No words came out. By now, her vision was completely blurred by the thick cloud of mist. Even her tears could not clear it. Sakura cried.

"Sakura-chan, why are you crying?" Naruto asked, panicking at the sight of her tears. "Are you hurt?"

Sakura cried some more. It was all she could do.

--V—

Sakura was released from hospital a month after. During that time, she talked to no one. Ino and Hinata visited her twice to try make her talk, but she couldn't. Naruto was ANBU captain and was constantly away on missions. As much as he tried to avoid them, he was still almost always away. Sakura only saw him once throughout the month she was hospitalized. It was Sasuke and Sai, to her surprise, who managed to visit her daily.

Sasuke, who had only returned to Konoha a year before, was still prohibited to leave Konoha. With no missions, no one to spar with and no where to train, Sasuke's only sanctuary was with Team 7. He had been relieved to find Sakura a changed woman.

"I've moved on" she told him, on the night he returned.

"That's good to hear" he had replied.

After that, they became friends. Real, true friends.

The day Sakura was entitled to return home, Sasuke was also there. He told her he was just passing by, but Sakura thought otherwise. He can't possibly 'pass-by' in a hospital. He was there because he wanted to be a good friend.

By now, Sakura had gotten use to her de-generating vision. Though she could only merely see her way around, she had insisted to go home by herself. If Sasuke hadn't appeared, she might have done just that.

"You'll kill yourself." He said, picking up her bags and slinging them over his shoulders.

Sakura smiled. It was all she could do.

_I'm blind, I'm mute but I'm not disabled. _

"At least this isn't permanent" he said. "Tsunade should be able to come up with a remedy soon."

Sakura nodded. She looked around. God, she really couldn't see anything.

--V—

After reassuring Sasuke that she's perfectly capable of taking care of herself in her own house, Sasuke went home. Left in the dark, alone, Sakura suddenly felt the urge to cry.

She's useless now. She could feel annoyance radiating off Sasuke as he helped her up her own stairs. She was a burden, even more so then she was before. Maybe she should just disappear.

Sakura crawled into a ball and looked around her room. Everywhere she looked, there was nothing but darkness. Her vision had steadily gone from bad to worse.

"_Sakura, I need to tell you something." _

_Tsunade, holding two sake bottles, appeared in the doorway. Sakura, half asleep in her hospital bed, didn't feel the need to greet her. What was the use? She can't talk anyways. _

_Thinking she's asleep, Tsunade placed the two sake bottles on the floor and took her place next to the bed. She patted Sakura's pink hair fondly._

"_Sakura, I need to tell you…" she began. "If I don't tell you, I think I might go insane." _

_Pretending to be asleep, Sakura waited._

"_You're like a daughter to me, and seeing you like this hurts me so much I can just die. But I really, have no idea, how to cure you." _

_Sakura waited some more. _

"_I visited Genji Endo this morning. You should have seen me. I wouldn't be surprised if he's still unconscious. He told me there was no cure." _

_Sakura could feel the burning sensation in her eyes. She can't cry. Not now._

"_I'm sorry Sakura." _

_Without another word, Tsunade got up from her seat and scrambled for the door, knocking over the two sake bottles that was on the floor. _

"_I tried my best" _

_The very next day, Sakura was given the 'okay' to go home. _

Angry tears ran down her cheek. If Tsunade the medic-nin queen had nothing to say about her illness but that, who else could save her in the world? Maybe it would have been better, if she just died. That way, everyone will be relieved of their burden and Tsunade-sama won't have to put up with the pain.

"_Sakura-chan, you can't die. Do you hear me? YOU CAN'T DIE!" _

Sakura was alone. For the first time in her whole life, she felt truly alone. And so, she suffered both in darkness and in silence.

_Hush, I am lost_

_I don't want this after all_

_Please let my savior appear before me_

_So that I don't have to_

_Suffer in silence_

* * *

**Author's Footing Note: I really made Sakura sound angst didn't I? Well, I know how it feels to be partially blind and mute...I was sort of like that during my hayfever as well. But doesn't Sakura's condition remind you of a certain someone? That certain someone is a secret...cough Itachi cough. Ah, he'll be appearing in the next chapter, so please read and review to tell me how everything is so far.**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Uchiha Itachi**_  
_


	2. Uchiha Itachi

Black Honey

Xxblackrose

**Summary: **You gave me a life, a hope, an existence. Why must you take it all away? Do you not love me anymore[SasuXSakuXItaXSai

* * *

**Author's Note: I uploaded this chapter rather quickly. Since it's a Saturday and I don't have much to do, I managed to edit this chapter. The next chapter should be coming soon too. So far, I'm okay with how its going...but its just a matter of time... **

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Uchiha Itachi**

_A single drop of tear_

_From the one you love._

_Can tear you apart_

_From the heavens above._

"Sakura, why are you crying?"

Sakura looked up, her eyes red and puffy from crying. Sasuke looked down at her from his place on the ceiling. Sakura looked away. He knew she couldn't answer. But it might have been just as well, he wouldn't have understood her pain anyway.

Sakura shook her head and rubbed the tears from her eyes. She got up, felt around the room for the exit and left. She didn't want to face Sasuke, at least not in the state she's in right now. He'd think she's weak. She's not weak.

"Sakura, tell me what's wrong", he asked again, this time reaching for her arm.

Sakura shook his arm away. She hoped she wasn't being too harsh, but she really needed some alone time to think everything over. He was just making things worse.

_Why do you care? Uchihas don't usually meddle in other people's personal problems. _

He reached for her arm again, this time with a harder grip.

"Sakura, we're team mates remember?"

Sakura glared at him. How dare he use her lines against her? Uchiha Sasuke, the avenger who cared for nothing but power, the avenger who ditched his team mates to join a monster, the avenger who gave up his own body to kill his own brother, is trying to pry himself into her business with the very line she used against him when he left Konoha that night.

It's true she still liked him. But in a situation like hers, even the ones you love can easily turn into the ones you hate. Sakura couldn't explain it in words, but she knew that if she continued listening to what he had to say, their friendship would soon break apart.

"I know I'm not the best person to say this." Sasuke told her. "But, if we were to remain friends, you'll have to start telling me what's on your mind. Just like how I opened up to you these past months."

She knew he was faking it. She knew he was just trying to be a good friend. But kindness from anywhere else but the heart hurts her more than any of the insults he could ever throw at her. She doesn't want pity. She hasn't gotten as pathetic as that.

Sakura ripped apart her scroll and picked up her brush. Quickly, she scribbled something onto it.

**Leave me alone. **

Sasuke frowned. This wasn't like the Sakura he knew. The Sakura he knew wouldn't tell her 'Sasuke-kun' to leave her alone.

**I don't need your pity. **

Sasuke frowned again.

"I'm not being nice to you because I pity you. I'm being nice to you because we're team mates" he said.

**That's even worse. You're doing this because you feel it's your responsibility. **

Sasuke sighed exasperatedly. He was getting tired of arguing. Why can't Sakura just understand what he's trying to say?

"Sakura, you're a bit weird today. You're not usually like this."

Sakura glared at him.

**Well I'm sorry I'm not as perfect as you expected me to be. Leave me alone Sasuke. **

Sasuke glared back. He's had enough. He didn't want to be here in the first place. He was just worried about her that's all. But if she didn't want him to worry about her, then it's fine with him. All those visits and the pretend kindness were getting troublesome.

"FINE" he shouted. "IF YOU WANT ME TO LEAVE, THEN FINE. I WON'T BOTHER YOU AGAIN. BESIDES, IF IT WASN'T FOR NARUTO, I WOULDN'T HAVE BOTHERED WITH YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE."

Angry and agitated, he kicked open Sakura's door and disappeared into the night. Sakura waited in silence. She was so stupid. How could she have ever thought that for the slightest second Sasuke was doing this on his own behalf? She really was as naïve as she was cut out to be. Now, she's gotten Sasuke mad. He probably won't bother talking to her ever again. It was all her fault.

_I'm sorry Sasuke-kun. I'm so sorry. _

--V—

Uchiha Itachi was never one to get curious about things such as emotions. He had long ago wiped away what little emotion he had. The moment he killed off his best friend and gained the Mangekyou Sharingan, all the emotions he had ever possessed vanished into thin air. He wanted his little brother to feel the same. He wanted Sasuke to feel the hate and the lust for power.

But foolish brother never managed to kill the Kyuubi. He had bluntly stated that he simply didn't want to follow in his brother's footsteps. But Itachi knew better.

The moment he watched Sasuke run out of the pink haired kunoichi's front door, he knew he had hit the jackpot. He had _accidentally_ eavesdropped on their one-way conversation and had watched the whole argument unfold before his Sharingan. He knew Sasuke cared for the girl. Certainly more than the girl gave him credit for. It was evident by the way he watched over her. If he had enough care for her to start acting irrational, then he had enough kindness inside him to stop himself from truly being overwhelmed by hate.

Sasuke had never been very good at managing his feelings, especially when they overflow and dysfunction his brains. That's why Itachi kept him alive. He wanted to see him grow and use this irrationalness to kill him. But it was impossible, as long as the things he cared for was still alive.

Itachi knew exactly what to do. He had done it once, and he wouldn't hesitate to do it again. He could just imagine Sasuke's face the next morning when he sees his pink-haired team mate's bloodied body. It'd be enough for Sasuke to lust after power again.

"Kisame" he said to his blue-skinned partner. "Wait here. I'm going to take care of a few things."

Kisame smiled and licked his jagged teeth. He could smell the blood already.

"Be quick" he said.

Itachi nodded. It'll only take him a second. A blind and mute kunoichi who can't see or scream for help is no match to the ingenious Uchiha prodigy.

Itachi walked slowly into Sakura's apartment and looked around. The kunoichi was still crying. Suddenly she looked up. Itachi stared back at the glassy-eyed kunoichi. He knew too well that she wasn't looked at him. She was looking through him. The kunoichi probably can't tell who he is at all.

Without warning, she got up and snaked her arms around his neck. He could feel her tears sinking through his Akatsuki cloak. She probably thought he was Sasuke.

"Evening, little kunoichi" he said.

Sakura's body tensed. He didn't sound like Sasuke.

This could only mean one thing.

_Uchiha Itachi. _

Sakura released his neck and scrambled desperately for the exit.

"You can't escape." Itachi said matter-of-factly. "You know you can't stand a chance."

_Don't underestimate me, Uchiha. _

Gathering chakra in her hands, she punched the floor as hard as she could. The wooden floor broke apart and flew chaotically around the room. The walls of the room shook unsteadily and crumbled. Sakura smiled at the cloud of smoke floating around the room. By now, the whole population of Konoha would have noticed.

"Smart move, kunoichi" Itachi said, amused. "But not smart enough."

With a swift movement, he picked Sakura up by her neck and pinned her down on her sofa. The feeling of de ja vu returned to Sakura's body. Her eyes widened as the oxygen level in her lungs dropped. She scratched frantically at his arm as she gasped for air. Itachi's grasp was even stronger and more ruthless then that of Genji Endo's.

"Are you prepared to die?" Itachi asked, sinking his nails into her soft white flesh. It pierced her skin like a needle, sending a trail of blood down her neck.

Sakura's head was spinning from the lack of oxygen. Her life can't possibly end here. Not in the hands of Uchiha Itachi. She's the apprentice of the godaime. She's stronger than this.

"_IF YOU WANT ME TO LEAVE, THEN FINE. I WON'T BOTHER YOU AGAIN. BESIDES, IF IT WASN'T FOR NARUTO, I WOULDN'T HAVE BOTHERED WITH YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE."_

But what was the point of living? Sasuke hated her, Tsunade-sama can't bear to look at her and Naruto was too busy with his ANBU missions to care about her. Perhaps it'd be better for her to just die?

Itachi, sensing her lack of will to live, released her. He had this thing for those who have given up on life. He examined the pink-haired girl before him. She was coughing and spluttering, she was also crying. She looked up and stared into his Sharingan. Why didn't you kill me, her eyes seemed to say.

"Cling to life, little kunoichi." He said. "You're just like my brother."

Sakura rubbed her neck.

_She's like Sasuke? What a joke._

"He was wearing the same expression when he saw our parent's bloodied corpse. He wanted to give up on life too. I spared his life so that he can cling to life and hate me enough to keep living. It was the last thing I have ever done for him as a brother."

Sakura laughed bitterly. So that's what everything was all about. But there was no point for _her_ to keep living.

_I'm mute and half-blind, how can I keep living?_

As if he read her thoughts, Itachi gave her a small pat on her head. "I'm half blind too, kunoichi."

Sakura looked up, startled. Yes, she heard something about that.

_So it's true. The Uchiha prodigy is going blind._

She laughed at the thought. What was the point of finding out now? She's going to die soon. She gathered chakra in her hands again. If she's going to die, she might as well do some good to her village. She's going to try to damage Itachi as much as possible and delay him long enough for reinforcements to arrive.

Her fists lashed out for Itachi's head but Itachi caught it with just a single hand. He laughed at her desperate attempt.

"I like your attitude, kunoichi. How about, I make a deal with you?" He asked. "I'll help you come up with an antidote for your illness and you help me cure my eyes."

_Help Uchiha Itachi? I think not. _

Sakura shook her head.

"You're really in no position to refuse, kunoichi." Itachi said. "That is, if you don't want the Kyuubi or my little brother to die."

Sakura glared at him. He was threatening her. He knew her weaknesses and he's using them to her disadvantage. Sakura sighed. It would have been much easier if he just killed her.

"How about it, kunoichi?"

"_You're like a daughter to me, and seeing you like this hurts me so much I can just die. But I really, have no idea, how to cure you."_

Perhaps, there _is_ a slight chance for the Uchiha to cure her. Sakura hesitated a little before looking up at Itachi's tall form. Anything was better than this at least.

_I might just as well. Leaving the village is the next best thing I can do besides killing myself._

"Kunoichi, I'm not a patient man."

Sakura sighed and nodded.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded again.

Itachi smiled. He knew his threat was going to work. The kunoichi loved the Kyuubi and his brother too much to just let them die. Itachi took off his Akatsuki robes and wrapped it around her.

"Follow me" he said.

Sakura hesitated. She can't see him.

Itachi sighed and grabbed her hand. He was starting to regret his decision. Perhaps this wasn't such a good plan after all? A blind and mute kunoichi might get in their way when they encounter hunter-nins.

"Hold onto my shirt if you can't see."

Sakura smiled and held on.

Itachi abandoned the thought. Uchiha Itachi's plans always work out, no matter how insignificant or bad it seems at the start.

--V—

Kisame shook his head disapprovingly.

"This is a bad idea, Itachi-san." He said.

Itachi shot him down with one look. No one questions his authority. Uchiha Itachi is always right. Besides…

He glanced at the sleeping kunoichi on Kisame's back.

…_I can always kill her if she's too much of a bother._

…

…

…

_Something trivial,_

_Is like a chance_

_It can cure_

_Even the darkest of hearts…_

_If you still haven't noticed it,_

_Then you have indeed fallen into_

_Her carefully woven_

_trap._

* * *

**Author's Footer Notes: My Itachi has finally taken Sakura away. Don't worry, Sasuke and Sai won't just let her leave like that XD They'll go after her. By the way, please review, reviewing helps me speed up the uploading!!! If there's enough reviews, the chapters will come faster **

**NEXT CHAPTER: Que Sera Sera  
**


	3. Que Sera Sera

Black Honey

Xxblackrose

**Summary: **You gave me a life, a hope, an existence. Why must you take it all away? Do you not love me anymore[SasuXSakuXItaXSai

* * *

**Author's Note: SPOILERS AHEAD**

**Um yea...ignore the fact that Deidara's still alive please. This story was written a bit before that chapter. Enjoy XD Read and Review!!!!**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Que Sera Sera **

_If you see me now,_

_Then it's too late for regret._

_Stand up and let me see your fighting face._

_You can do it._

Naruto cursed loudly. He couldn't believe it. He stared at the letter in his hand, written by the fifth Hokage.

_**Sakura's been kidnapped, come back immediately.**_

It was a single-sentenced letter, yet it had so much effect. Naruto scrunched up the letter in his hand and pocketed it. He was going to cut Sasuke's head for this. He was supposed to be guarding her.

"EVERYONE PACK UP!" he shouted. "WE'RE GOING BACK TO KONOHA!"

--V—

Sakura opened her eyes slowly and found herself being carried on the back of an unknown man. She gasped, startled, and pulled out her kunai. The blue-faced man smirked and pulled the kunai out of her hands.

"Not so fast, kunoichi." He said.

Sakura examined her surroundings; she must be miles away from Konoha by now. Sakura rubbed her eyes and leaned onto Kisame. As fierce as the blue-skinned missing nin looked, his back was surprisingly soft. He felt like some kind of mattress.

"Don't you get touchy with me" he warned, baring his teeth. "If it wasn't for Itachi-san, I would have already killed you."

Sakura looked over to Itachi. He didn't look back.

"We'll arrive at Suna soon." Kisame said. "The leader and the others will be angry with us when they see the girl. I can feel it."

"Just say the girl's with me" Itachi replied.

Sakura rubbed her eyes and looked at Kisame. Slowly, she touched his hair. She could see the colour, but not the details. Suddenly, Kisame jerked forward and smashed Sakura onto a nearby branch. He pinned her down with his foot and held a kunai at her throat.

"You thought I was kidding when I said don't get touchy with me?" he threatened, baring his shark-like teeth.

Sakura suppressed a gasp for air. Her back seems to have broken. She hated Kisame, she hated her current situation and she hated not being able to see. She needed to get her vision fixed pronto and then return to Konoha.

"Kisame, we don't have time for this." Itachi called, from somewhere a little further across in the forest.

Slowly, but reluctantly, Kisame picked Sakura up by her arm and flung her across his shoulders. The pain on her back stabbed her like a thousand knives. Swallowing her tears, Sakura regained her composure. She can't let them see her cry. She has to prove to them and to the people back in Konoha that Haruno Sakura has changed.

The journey continued for another hour. Sakura endured it by biting her lips to suppress the pain. She was feeling dizzy and nauseous and ready to throw up. With her free hand, she held it to her back and began healing. The pain was too much.

"You're a medic nin?" Kisame asked amusement.

Sakura nodded.

Kisame chuckled. "Your medic skills won't be of much use when the leader and the rest of the Akatsuki have their way with you."

Sakura's body tensed.

"Just joking" he laughed. He was having way too much fun.

Sakura felt like kicking the bastard. Right now just doesn't seem like a good idea. Making irrational decisions were Naruto and Sasuke's forts. All her actions have to be planned out before she's willing to make a move. Being underestimated after all, was a kunoichi's greatest advantage.

"We've arrived."

Sakura looked up. A yellow blur was all she could see, but the piercing hot rays on her skin confirmed all her queries. They've definitely arrived at Suna.

"We'll rest here until Deidara and Tobi arrives." Itachi said.

He stopped as he looked at Sakura.

"And get the kunoichi something to drink." He added.

It was then that Sakura realized how extremely thirsty she was. Her lips felt dry and her throat was getting sore from the avidness. Kisame dropped her on the sand and left to search for water.

"I believe you've been in Suna before?" Itachi asked.

Sakura nodded. How could she ever forget? The last time she was here, she fought with an Akatsuki member herself. Of course, back then, she had Chiyo-baasan to back her up. It was a long and tiring fight, but Sakura had indeed felt accomplished. Now she was going to have to face another bunch of Akatsuki members. God knows what they might do to her if they found out she was the one who helped kill Sasori.

"You were the one who killed Sasori weren't you?" Itachi asked.

Sakura whipped around and stared at him. He wasn't planning revenge was he? Bringing her into the middle of a desert seemed like a good plan to avenge his group mate.

"Don't be mistaken", he said, as he watched her body tense. "I'm not going to do anything to you. Akatsuki members aren't as bonded as most team mates usually do. I couldn't care less about Sasori."

Sakura's body relaxed again.

"But you might want to avoid Deidara." Itachi added, as an afterthought. "He _was_ the former partner of Sasori. I heard he was rather attached to him."

Sakura's body tensed again. She didn't feel too good. She was about to face a large group of Akatsuki elites and one of them was the partner of the man she killed. Things could not end well. Without knowing it, she moved closer to Itachi.

"The best thing you can do is to cover your face with the cloak." He said. "Deidara might not be able to recognize you."

Sakura nodded and did just that.

A little while later, Kisame returned with water and fruits. He dropped an orange onto Sakura's lap and gave Itachi the water.

Itachi took a sip.

"Give the rest to the girl" he said.

Sakura drank the rest of the water gratefully. She was dead thirsty.

"I think I sense Deidara's chakra" Kisame said suddenly. He sniffed. "Smells like him too. I think he's also with the leader."

Sakura pulled the Akatsuki cloak higher.

"Kunoichi, I want you to remain beside Kisame at all times." Itachi commanded.

Sakura nodded and hurried beside the shark-man. Kisame placed an arm around her and pulled her closer. She could feel his body tense up. Was the Akatsuki leader that scary a man?

There was a flash of a cloak as several figures in Akatsuki cloaks descended onto the sand. Sakura could only make out their shapes. There was one whom she recognized. He too, like Naruto, had a head full of blonde hair. He must be Deidara. Unconsciously, she leaned closer to Kisame. Kisame sighed and shoved her gently behind him.

"Where's the Kyuubi?" Deidara asked. "Did Itachi-san fail the leader's orders yet again?"

"Shut up Deidara." Kisame spat. "You're not so tough yourself."

Deidara frowned. "A shark-person such as yourself will never understand the beauty of my art."

Kisame snorted with laughter.

"That's enough."

The taller male who was standing beside the female with the flower ornament in her hair walked forward. Sakura could see somewhat that he had some kind of reddish brown hair. He walked towards Itachi but stopped when he spotted Sakura. As he walked closer towards her, Sakura began to see more of his features. The man had a line of triple piercing on the bridge of his nose and along his ears. The man reminded her deeply of an auburn haired Naruto.

"Who, might this be?" he asked.

Kisame shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. Sakura could tell from his reaction that this was the 'leader' that they spoke of.

"She's with me, leader."

The leader looked around, surprised. "Is that so, Itachi?"

"Yes." Itachi answered.

"And why, might I ask…" the leader started. "…would you have a Konoha kunoichi in your company?"

"She's a friend of the Kyuubi." Itachi answered. "She might be…useful."

The leader nodded knowingly and turned to Deidara.

"Deidara, I want you and Tobi to assist Itachi and Kisame with their hunt for the Kyuubi. Make no mistakes."

Deidara nodded and grinned at Kisame. Sakura felt Kisame's body tense up as he clinched his fists.

"That brat…one day I'm going to wipe that smug look off his face." He muttered under his breath.

Sakura smiled. Even the Akatsuki members have disagreements. She made a mental note to refer this to future missions if and when she escapes. She watched as the Leader returned to the line of Akatsukis. He whispered something to the female and she nodded.

"Itachi-san, after you finish your mission, remember to leave no _trace_ or _evidence_." She said, looking pointedly at Sakura.

Sakura watched, confused as Itachi turned to look at her.

"I will, leader." He said. "As soon as I finish my mission."

The leader nodded and disappeared into thin air. The other members followed after. Deidara smiled and walked over to pat Kisame on the back.

"Please take care of us, shark-man." He said.

Kisame growled at him. Sakura winced as Kisame's claws made contact with her skin. It was then that Deidara realized she was there. He looked, amused at her frightened face and bent over to examine her. Sakura buried her face into the Akatsuki cloak.

"Hello there" Deidara cooed. "What's your name?"

"She's mute" Itachi said form afar. "She won't be able to answer. Let's go."

Kisame bent down and picked Sakura up. "Let's go, kunoichi."

--V—

Sasuke jumped, from branch to branch, following the scent that Itachi had left behind. He knew that Itachi 'intentionally' left the scent for him to trace. His brother had always been this way. Underestimating his abilities and toying with his emotions.

"_IF YOU WANT ME TO LEAVE, THEN FINE. I WON'T BOTHER YOU AGAIN. BESIDES, IF IT WASN'T FOR NARUTO, I WOULDN'T HAVE BOTHERED WITH YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE." _

"I…am…so…stupid" he muttered through gritted teeth. He lost control of his feelings and screamed at Sakura. The very Sakura whom had put up with his selfishness during the time he was sick in bed after he returned to Konoha. She patiently fixed his bed and made sure he was comfortable. She patiently prepared his food, to make sure he wasn't suffering from malnutrition. And she patiently healed his wounds, both physically and mentally.

And there he was, shouting at her when she needed him most. What harsh words he had said. Sasuke felt the pain rising to his chest. Now he had lost his pink-haired team mate again.

"Itachi, I'm going to KILL YOU!" he shouted.

--V—

Naruto kicked opened the door of the godaime's office and stomped in.

"WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS?" he shouted, throwing the crumbled paper onto the floor.

Shizune scrambled over to pick it up. Tsunade, with her hands over her head, look up. Her eyes were half closed and weary and two large eye bags hung from her eyes. Evidently, she hadn't slept the previous night.

"Naruto, please calm down." She tried to say.

Naruto glared at the godaime. "Calm down? CALM DOWN? YOU TELL ME TO CALM DOWN AFTER MY BEST FRIEND GETS KIDNAPPED BY THE AKATSUKI?!"

Tsunade rubbed her temples and sighed. "Naruto please. I'm as worried about Sakura as you are. She is, after all, my apprentice."

Naruto waited, impatient for an explanation.

"I'm going to assign you a mission to retrieve Sakura from the Akatsuki." She said.

Naruto nodded for her to continue.

"Your team mates _were _going to be Kakashi and Sasuke." She said. "But apparently Sasuke had already departed a few hours before. Thus I've assigned you with another team mate."

"Who?" asked Naruto.

Tsunade smiled. "I think you already know him."

The door to the office opened slowly. A tall dark-haired boy walked in. He smiled at Naruto, then at Tsunade.

"Naruto, Tsunade-sama, it's a pleasure to work for you again." He said.

"SAI!" screamed Naruto as he ran over to hug his former team mate. "WHEN DID YOU GET BACK?"

"A little while ago." He answered. "I was planning to relax a bit before telling you guys, but apparently, there's no time for rest."

Tsunade nodded. "That's right, and apparently _that_ person's going to be la-"

The door opened again and the silver haired jounin walked in, looking apologetic.

"Sorry about being late." He said.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Naruto shouted, jumping on his former-teacher.

"Nice to see you too Naruto"

"That's enough." Tsunade shouted. "Now that we're all together…"

Naruto, Kakashi and Sai looked up.

"I will now assign you with this S-class mission to retrieve Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke from the Akatsuki. Might you run into any problems, please use your instincts as a shinobi to get through."

The team nodded.

"Now leave immediately. Failure is unacceptable!" she cried.

The team dispersed right before her eyes.

--V—

"It's getting dark, let's rest somewhere first." Tobi suggested, slowing down. "I see an inn down by the foot of that hill."

Itachi nodded and the gang stopped. "We'll stay for the night."

Sakura who was laying half asleep on Kisame's back jerked awake as she the movement below her stop. She looked around. All the others have stopped as well. There were no longer in the forest anymore. They seemed to have entered some sort of an inn.

"How are we going to share rooms?" Deidara asked. "I'm not sharing a room with shark-man."

Kisame glared at him. "Obviously you're going to share a room with Tobi and I with Itachi."

Deidara raised an eyebrow. "Then what about the kunoichi?"

It was a logical question. How _were_ they suppose to share a room with a female ninja amongst them? The four Akatsuki men turned to stare at her. Sakura closed her eyes and tried to think of something other than the four staring men. She didn't like being stared at.

"I'll share a room with the kunoichi." Itachi finalized. "I am, after all, responsible for her."

Deidara laughed. "Who would have noticed that Uchiha Itachi's a pervert at heart?"

Sakura's heart skipped a beat. She knew he was just joking, but sharing a room with Uchiha Itachi made her feel somewhat uncomfortable.

"Stop joking around Deidara.' Kisame warned. Then he turned to Itachi. "What about me?"

"You go sleep with Deidara and Tobi."

"I'M NOT SHARING A ROOM WITH SHARK-MAN!"

"Shut up Deidara, I don't want to share with you either. But we have no choice."

"Why don't we just kill her?" Tobi suggested.

The other three men glared at him.

"Just…trying to be helpful."

"Then it's settled. Good night." Itachi said. "Come kunoichi."

He picked Sakura up by the hand and dragged her away. Sakura curled her fingers around his hand. His hand was so cold, it was like ice. Sasuke's hand's like a hot coal compared to Itachi's. Sakura watched as Itachi led her across a corner. This was the closest she's been to an Uchiha. She didn't know whether she should be happy, or nervous.

"Are you scared?" he asked her, as they entered their room. "Being alone with me that is."

Sakura shook her head and felt around the room for her bed.

"There's only one bed." Itachi said.

Sakura stopped.

_Did he just say there's only one bed?_

Sakura stared at him. He leaned over to take her hands in his and he maneuvered it towards the bed.

_Crap, there really is only one bed…_

"Nervous now?" he asked again.

Sakura shook her head again, this time, half-heartedly.

"Maybe you should be." He whispered.

With a single stride, he closed the distance between them and pushed her onto the bed. Sakura's eyes widened as she felt him climb onto her. This was Uchiha Itachi for heavens sake. Uchiha Itachi shouldn't be doing these kinds of things.

"You're a half-blind and mute kunoichi." he whispered into her ear. "No one will be able to hear you if I have my way with you now."

Sakura shrank under his gaze. She couldn't move either.

"Even if you get away, where will you go?" he asked. "You can't see anything can you?"

He leaned closer towards her, breathing heavily. Sakura could feel the blood rush to her face. He was too close. Way too close.

"I…haven't been this close…to a woman…for a very long time."

Sakura screamed. Shrill and loud she did.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME UCHIHA ITACHI!"

_Love can give and take._

_It comes in all shapes and sizes._

_Don't say you don't understand,_

_Because denial is the first sign_

_Of falling in love._

_I'll no longer suffer in silence._

_My savior has arrived._

* * *

**Author's Footer Notes: Yay, I finished it. **

**NEXT CHAPTER: Mine, Only Mine**_  
_


End file.
